


The Scariest Costume

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David and Les arguing about Halloween costumes.





	The Scariest Costume

It started out with Les coming home from school one day in mid-October, his bag slung over his shoulder, and a look of pure determination on his face. 

“What is it?” Davey asked, because even though Les hadn’t said anything yet, Davey could tell he was bursting to. 

“They’re having a contest at school! For the scariest Halloween costume! I’m going to win it. Arnie Ferris says he’s gonna win, but he isn’t gonna win because I’m not going to let him.” 

Davey sighed, “You need to stop fighting with Arnie Ferris. And do your homework.” 

This was an old argument, and not one that Davey thought he was going to win. In all truth, since that summer and the strike, the Arnie Ferrises of the world had seemed just a little more grating, and the idea of defeating them in just about any arena had become all that much sweeter. 

“So, what are you gonna be?” Davey asked, as he helped Les get his books all spread out on the table and in order.

 

“Quit it.” Les reached for his bag. “And it’s a secret. You have to wait and see.” 

________________

Davey did have to wait and see, until the very night before Halloween. He wasn’t sure if Les had procrastinated until that point, or if he’d become exceptionally good at sneaking around, though from the progress his brother had made, he rather expected the latter. 

At any rate, the great reveal happened while Davey was curled up in bed peacefully reading a very boring book with a very boring chapter dedicated exclusively to the different kinds of grass that grew on a very boring island. 

Suddenly the curtain that separated the room where he and Les slept from the rest of the apartment started shaking, and emitting gruff, evil sounding laughter. Davey jumped out of bed, losing the page in his book, and just about tripping over his blankets in the process. He tore open the curtain, and there stood… Well, it was Les, but he wasn’t sure what else he was meant to be. He was wearing their father’s nicest suit of clothes, though, and he’d fashioned a beard for himself out of bits of shredded newspaper taped to his chin. 

“What’s the big idea?” Davey asked. Les was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

“Did I scare you?” 

“What are you even supposed to be?”

“Can’t you tell?” Les’s face fell, and Davey suddenly felt guilty, even though he wasn’t the one who’d been making trouble with the curtain. 

“Um… Father Christmas?” Davey tried. “I guess I could see how he’d be scary, sneaking into people’s houses and all, but…” 

“Davey!” 

“Well, I for one am relieved that he doesn’t come to our house anyway. Suppose…” 

“Daaaavey. I. Ain’t. Father. Christmas.” 

Davey couldn’t tell if Les was whining or exasperated with him. “Then why don’t you tell me who you are. You’re scary enough, promise, I just don’t know who you are.” 

Les rolled his eyes, “Don’t you recognize Mr. Pulitzer when you see him?” 

“Mr….?” 

Les plopped down on Davey’s bed, straightening his beard. “Mr. Pulitzer,” He said again. 

“I…” Davey tried not to let the confusion show on his face, not very successfully. “Do you really think you oughta be dressing up like Katherine’s father? She’s our friend and…” 

“It’s okay. She doesn’t like him anyways. Nobody likes him, ‘cause he’s scary. That’s why I’m going to win the scary costume contest.”

“You can’t be Pulitzer.” 

“I think this costume needs a cigar. I bet you anything Pulitzer smokes the biggest cigars you ever saw when he’s alone.” 

“You can’t have a cigar!” 

“Why not?” Les asked, his voice raising. “Just because you aren’t any fun doesn’t mean you have to go ruinin’ mine.” 

“I’m not any…” Davey started to mutter under his breath. He stopped, shook his head, took a breath, and pursed his lips. “You can’t be Pulitzer,” Davey said calmly, “Because Pulitzer isn’t scary. We’re stronger than he is, ain’t we? We beat him, didn’t we, all of us together? You gotta choose something scarier if you’re gonna win that contest.” 

This gave Les pause. He sat for a moment, reflecting on what Davey had said, before breaking into a big grin. “Do you think you can help me make blood out of tomato juice or red ink or something?” 

“Sure thing,” Davey answered, relieved. 

“Great!” Les enthused, standing up as though the matter had been settled. “I’m gonna be dead Pulitzer!”


End file.
